


Steam and Snow

by RadiantRoar



Series: velaphi [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Public Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: Velvet and Laphicet take a soak in the hot springs. Phi gets in a little over his head.





	

 

“You look a little flushed, Phi. Is the hot water too much?”

“N-no,” he squeaked. “It's great. It's just that...”

Velvet was naked, and right next to him. And she was getting closer, pressing her hand to his forehead. He flinched away out of instinct.

A grin hooked her mouth into a smile. “Don't tell me you're embarrassed? It's not like you can see anything in this steam.”

“That's true,” he said, slowly. But that kind of wasn't the point. Even if he couldn’t see much, she was naked.  _ Naked _ . Completely nude.

And so was he, for that matter.

There was something horribly exciting about that.

She raised an eyebrow. “Don't you think it's a little late to get shy about this sort of thing?”

“Well...”

_ Do I frighten you _ , she'd asked.  _ Yes _ , he'd found himself answering,  _ but I like it. _

What on earth had inspired him to say such a thing?

The sound of splashing water, and Velvet was right beside him, murmuring into his ear, “Do you want to play that kind of game again?”

His heart beat fast in his chest. Was this, too, proof that he was alive?

“Yes,” he said.

Velvet captured his lips in a kiss, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. The sensation was so new and exciting Laphicet gasped, and Velvet took that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, hot and probing. He gave himself willingly into her arms, flesh sliding against flesh, warm and slippery.

“Should-- should we really be doing this out here?” he asked, eyes scanning the hot springs. They were the only ones here, but anyone could walk out from the inn at any moment. “What if someone sees?”

Laying slick kisses up the side of the boy's neck, Velvet laughed. “I don't care.”

He flushed. “Well, I do! It'll be em—em--emba--” his words broke into a stutter when Velvet engulfed his cock in her hand.

“More embarrassing than this?”

“V-Velvet!” the words tore out of his lips with a whine.

“Look. No one's here. It's just you and me.” She laid a kiss on the side of his head. “And besides, isn't this exciting?”

“It's no--” he was cut off when Velvet gave one firm pump to his cock.

“Ah!” he gasped.

She nibbled at his eye. “You're really telling me you want me to stop?”

“Yes, I don't want--- ahh.”

“I didn't catch that,” he said, stroking him from the end of his length to the base in solid even strokes.

“I--- ahh. Velvet...”

She chuckled. “That's what I thought.”

This was a really, really bad idea, but the hot water, the slick of feeling of Velvet's heavy breasts and the clouding pleasure pooling into his brain said otherwise.

She increased the tempo, and already Laphicet could feel pressure building, climbing to a crescendo, when--

Velvet, all of a sudden, stopped.

Pink mouth open wide, Laphicet must have looked like he'd been deprived of candy.

“Don't give me that look,” Velvet said. “I want you to fuck me instead of my hand, that's all.”

“Huh?”

“I'll show you, ok? Trust me, you'll enjoy it.”

Sitting on the edge of the underwater seating, she opened his legs for him, inviting him to wade up between them. With her hand, she guided his cock, angling it toward her pussy.

“I-- I can?” he asked, half convinced the steam had gone to his head and this was all a fever dream.

A few weeks back, he'd found several curious books in Eizen's study in the Van Eltia, with titles such as  **Ravaged by the Krakan Queen** , and  **Imprisoned by the Horny Harpies 2: Bound and Gagged.** They'd been very informative.

“I just said it was ok,” Velvet said. Laphicet swallowed. Reading about this was one thing: doing it another.

But Velvet felt even softer, here. He was nervous, but Velvet stroked his hair so tenderly he found himself untensing. He did as she asked, experimentally shifting his hips, amazed as he felt himself sinking into her.

“Ahh, I'm-- I'm inside you, Velvet,” he said, his thighs trembling as slickness enveloped his cock. A velvety tight feeling squeezed him, muscles flexing and clenching on his cock.

“That feels good, Phi. You're such a good boy.” Velvet delivered the words in a whisper, close to his ear. Laphicet shivered in pleasure at the praise. A reflex, his hips spasmed and he shoved all the way inside her.

Velvet grunted, walls closing around him, making Laphicet's breath catch.

“Wow,” she whimpered.

“Wow,” Laphicet echoed back, toes curling and cock quivering in Velvet's pussy. This was so much better than her hand.

Best of all, Velvet seemed to be enjoying it too. Her chest rose and fell, a bead of sweat quivering on her brow before slipping down her flushed skin.

“Does... does it feel as good for you too, Velvet?”

“It does. I want you to give me more, Phi.” She encouraged him with a little roll of her hips, inciting a delicious friction that sent a wave of pleasure rolling through the boy's body. He reciprocated in turn, starting up an unsteady rhythm, as Velvet murmured affirmations in his ear that, “Yes, that's it. A little more. Just like that. Mnn. That's--”

“Oh, here the two of you are,” said Eleanor. Laphicet flinched so hard it felt like an electric shock. The exorcist stepped out by the poolside. She squinted at them. “What are the two of you doing?”

Laphicet made to recoil, Velvet's hand closed around his wrist. Her other hand she place on his head. “I was just checking on Phi. I thought the hot water might be too much for him.”

Eleanor squinted through the steam. “You do look a little flushed, Laphicet. But how come you're not on the men's side? I mean, I know you're young, but...”

“Eizen stepped into the men's side and a giant crab daemon fell into the hot springs. They're having to decontaminate the whole thing now,” said Velvet.

“Oh, right,” said Eleanor. And then she asked, “Are you sure you're alright, Laphicet? I don't think you should spend too much longer in the water. You're completely red.”

Laphicet's legs were a quivering mass of jelly. Velvet pushed back his sweaty damp hair, and caught his eye with a daemonic quirk of her mouth. The two of them were still connected, and now underneath the water with her hips Velvet gave a small but certain  _ thrust _ .

“Uhn-- I'm--- I'm fine,” Laphicet's voice rose several octaves higher than usual.

What on earth was Velvet  _ doing _ ?

“Well you don't _ sound _ fine,” Eleanor insisted. “A few minutes more in the hot springs and I'd like you to get out please, Laphicet. You can get back in later if you feel better.”

“Don't worry so much,” Velvet said, “I'll take good care of him.” As she spoke, she rolled her hips again. This time slowly, deliciously, and it took everything Laphicet had not to cry aloud.

Eleanor looked deeply doubtful about this prospect.

“If you say so. Don't be out here too long, at least. Laphicet, let me know if you want to read togetheragain tonight.”

“S---sure,” Laphicet said, trembling, as Velvet's fingers tightened around his wrist territoriality, almost tight enough to hurt.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Velvet pushed Laphicet up against the underground seating. His cock slipped out of her, only for Velvet to climb up onto his lap and to impale herself again. Laphicet let out a long shuddering gasp as his length slid back into her. She began to ride him, and there was no soft caresses, no gentle whispers now.

“You wouldn't really go see another woman after this, would you, Phi?” she demanded of him, and Laphicet swallowed.

“N-No-- of course not. Ah-- Velvet, you're, you're going too rough. What-- what if Eleanor comes back out?”

“I'll eat her,” said Velvet, as Laphicet shuddered.

“You're-- you're just saying that.”

“Am I? I'd eat you too, gladly. I bet you'd taste delicious.” A stab of fear hit Laphicet's gut. As Velvet set to biting and sucking, nibbling at his jugular, he absolutely believed it. But that fear was accompanied by a swell of arousal: he felt uncomfortably, painfully hard, and as Velvet rose up to the tip of his length and slammed back down, he willed her harder, faster.

If Velvet wanted to eat him, then let him be swallowed whole.

He wasn't going to last much longer.

Velvet hit her climax, neck arching back, sweat and malevolence dripping from her. Her walls clenched and pulsed around Laphicet, and he was coming too, with a climax like supernovas at the base of his skull, white hot and blinding as he pumped Velvet full of his seed.

 

“Ahh, isn't the spa relaxing?”

Rokorou threw his arms around the back of the hair. Eizen grunted in reply, nursing Rokorou's bottle of sake.

“I could have done without the wildlife, myself.”

Laphicet squirmed in his seat as Velvet approached. She'd freshened up and changed back into her clothes. He struggled to look her in the eye as she knelt down in front of him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, and he forced himself to look at her. Her eyes were soft, speaking apology.

“Y-yeah,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

No malevolence lingered on her. For all her taint, her eyes were warm: butterscotch and honey.  


He spoke more firmly. “Yeah.”

“Okay then.” The daemon pressed a kiss to his forehead, soft and remarkably tender.

 


End file.
